1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipment and, more specifically, to a device having means for mounting to a structure, such as a chain link fence providing means for hanging a baseball bat and a baseball helmet therefrom.
The device is an individual holder encased by a protective material with rubber end caps that will not damage the helmet or bat. Since the device is an individual holder, a plurality of said devices can be selectively spaced apart keeping all bats and helmets off of the ground making it easier for players to choose selective bats and helmets.
The device is designed to work preferably with a chain link fence having the user selectively attach the device to a desired location resulting in the device suspending the bat and helmet off of the ground and easily detached from the support as needed.
The support has a general planar N-shape providing a left leg, right leg and middle leg therebetween, extending perpendicularly at the bottom of the left leg for a short distance forming a somewhat hook-shape, with the top of the right leg extending into a U-shaped hook-like end in a perpendicular horizontal plane.
The left leg and hook-like end form means for attachment to a chain link fence, while the right leg hook is spaced away from the fence and of an appropriate diameter to support a baseball bat by the handle end with the helmet then placed over the hook-like end, which forms in a substantially horizontal plane a support surface for the helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other support devices designed for sports equipment. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,563 issued to Gordon, et al. on Oct. 17, 1972.
Another patent was issued to Halverson on Sep. 20, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,126. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,065 was issued to Braaten on Dec. 16, 1986 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 15, 1994 to Hedges as U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,005.
Another patent was issued to Mesna, et al. on May 6, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,244. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,998 was issued to Perry, et al. on Dec. 20, 1997. Another was issued to Gorosave on Oct. 20, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,360 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 25, 2000 to Cameron as U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,340.
Another patent was issued to Klein, et al. on Oct. 31, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,841. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,074 was issued to Hileman, et al. on Jun. 15, 2004. Another was issued to Dixon on Jul. 12, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,930 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 16, 1901 to Richards as U.K. Patent No. GB 16,966. Another was issued to Mitsuo on Apr. 27, 1999 as Japanese Patent No. JP11113699 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 13, 2005 to Takashi as Japanese Patent No. JP2005007115.